(a) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
An organic light emitting device includes two electrodes and an organic light emitting layer interposed between the two electrodes. One of the two electrodes injects holes and the other injects electrons into the light emitting layer. The injected electrons and holes are combined to form excitons and the excitons emit light as discharge energy. The organic light emitting device is a self-emissive type that does not require a light source, and, as such, has good power consumption, response speed, viewing angle, and contrast ratio.
An organic light emitting device typically includes a plurality of pixels such as a red pixel, a blue pixel, a green pixel, and a white pixel, and displays full colors by combining the colors thereof. Each pixel includes an organic light emitting element and a plurality of thin film transistors for driving them.
An organic light emitting element includes an anode and a cathode as its two electrodes, and has an organic light emitting member as an emission layer therebetween. The organic light emitting member emits light of three primary colors such as red, green, and blue, or of white. The organic light emitting member may be made by using a shadow mask. Here, the shadow mask includes a plurality of openings having substantially the same size and shape as the organic light emitting members. An organic material is deposited through the openings such that a plurality of organic light emitting members may be formed at one time.